I Blame You
by LarcSakurai
Summary: He would never forgive what Kristoph did. The scars his brother left upon his heart, the betrayal, the anger. Now he cries out to the crowd, looking for the single soul who would heed him, to hear the secret within his song.


Hands clamped down tight over Apollo Justice's ears, the shrieking of the delirious fangirls all around him splitting through the young attorney's head. Trucy offered a sympathetic smile at his side, pulling down his hands. He'd been reluctant to take the girl to this concert, considering what happened the last time they were around the Gavinners but Trucy had a way of blinking those big brown eyes and Apollo just couldn't say no. So here he was once more, in a packed crowd with monstrous speakers rising up over their heads. They were finally at the last song of the set. After enduring an hour of Klavier's charming and jamming Apollo had but one more song to survive before he could go home and curl up into the darkness of his blankets to soothe the savage migraine.

"I just want to say a heartfelt 'danke' to all of you that have come out here tonight! I would be nothing without my lovely, adoring fans." Klavier Gavin took the mic from its stand, gently caressing the neck of his guitar as he spoke. Though the prosecutor-by-day smiled, Apollo could feel tightness at his wrist. The familiar burn of a lie. No, maybe not even a lie. Of tension. Or was it the headache? A glance at Trucy assured Apollo he was not imaginging things. Trucy was focusing on the frontman as well, seeking something.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah... I do."

Klavier spoke again, his voice softening as he turned down the dials on his guitar. Behind him, their new second swapped out for an acoustic, pulling up a stool next to Gavin. "Just one more song here tonight and then I shall bid you all 'gute nacht.' Alright! Are you watching?"

Apollo opened the pamphlet from the start of the concert. Under the last song they played it said only that there was a secret debut song. Frowning, Justice shoved it back into his pocket. His wrist still burned, watching Klavier's left hand. _Anytime he mentions the last song, he starts stroking the guitar strings.. Just what is he planning? Just have to watch and learn, I guess. _

Klavier's foot slowly started to tap as the guitarist played beside him. Keeping careful time, perfectionist as always. The words that fell from the German's lips were soft, almost betrayed. Only with his sight could Apollo see the truth in the song, see the pain etched deeply in Klavier's eyes as his heart poured out the words from within. "For all the lies that you spread, for all the ones you left for dead, for every lost soul you mislead, I blame you. For all the times you went too far, for all the the cuts that lead to scars, whatever made you what you are, I blame you!"

Now it made sense.

'Are you watching' he had asked. A redundant question to ask in a stadium full of his fans clawing and falling over themselves to so much as smell the cologne. A message no one would ever understand but he. Words that needed to be spoken. The only way he knew how to say them to a man he could never face again. To a man whose relationship to the prosecutor he only truly knew on the surface. Yet as the song continued on it became all the more apparent.

The one Kristoph Gavin had truly betrayed.

"When your world comes caving in, and you know there's nothing left. Don't blame me! Don't blame me!"

Pleaing... crying. Why, brother, why? That was the truest message behind the song Apollo could figure. Anger. Hurt.

"For all the times you went too far, for all the the cuts that lead to scars, whatever made you what you are...I blame you!"

The only reason to explain the tears falling down Klavier's face.

"Prosecutor.. I mean, Klavier."

He turned to face the smaller man, unable to hide the evidence of his tears. Yet he did not seem to deny them, made no motion to explain it away. Instead, he reached a graceful hand to run along his rival's arm, stroking the bracelet with his thumb. Never before had he seen the wild man so.. docile. So desperate. He was all image. He had to be the cool, clever Klavier. Yet now, here in the sanctuary of the backstage, alone with the younger of the dynamic duo Apollo could see the truth here before him. How tired he was from all the lies. How he wanted nothing more than to be seen as the real Klavier Gavin.

"You understand, ja, Herr Forehead?"

"Yes. I do."

A tiny smile.

"Thank you. That is all I needed to know."

Needed to know his message had reached someone tonight. Coming out of the backstage, Apollo motioned for Trucy to follow. There was one great truth revealed here tonight, a truth that would not be easy to completely understand or follow, at least, not yet. Maybe, just maybe, he would find that truth some day, somewhere in the confines of the prosecutor's heart.

And finally free the demons chained within.


End file.
